Encounter from Hell
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: A small reunion between hunters. Set around S4.


**Encounter from Hell**

**Summary: **A small reunion between hunters. Set around S4.

**Rated:** T

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

She's pissed. No, that's not quite right.

Pissed was an understatement. Pulling out two daggers from her boot, Jo hopped up onto the bar counter and swung her heel into a nearby demon's muzzle. He jerked back, his hands going to cover his now broken nose just as she swung up and planted the blade between his ribcage. He growled out in anger at being defeated before falling to the ground in a pile of lifeless limbs.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Harvelle temper had never been smart to tamper with and she knew by the way both boys backed away that it was showing.

The knife still sitting in the demon, she yanked it free and grimaced at the mess of it and grabbed the towel from her back pocket. "Well? Are you going to stand there with your mouths open or you going to answer me?" She snipped, making sure they saw her baby as it shined once the gunk had been cleared.

Of course Sam stepped up first, the martyr. Poor boy.

"We're sorry Jo. They sort of just ambushed us while we were in the street. We didn't know you worked here." A dark eyebrow rose at that. "Okay, we did but at the time we were just trying not to get anyone killed."

"So you come into a bar filled with drunken idiots who are just about as dangerous as newborns?"

"Easy Jo." Dean said, cocking his infamous smile at her that was supposed to fix everything. It didn't as she grew more irritated by that smug look then anything.

"Easy is my foot up your ass."

She could see Sam's smirk as his brother lost his cool at her threat. "We didn't mean for your bar to be trashed, Jo. Honestly." Coming for the save, Sam reached forward to pick up knocked over chairs and tables. With a sigh, the blonde rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Alright Sam, I get it. I forgive you."

"Yeah, I knew ya would." Dean gave her a mock punch in the arm that had her grinding her teeth.

"I said I forgave Sam," She twisted around, already having his arm twisted behind his back as she kissed his cheek. "You have to earn my forgiveness sugar lips."

"Sugar lips?" He grunted out in pain as he tried to break her hold to find it almost unbreakable. When he felt her laughter, he grumbled. "Would you let go already?"

Jo shoved him forward a foot from her and crossed her arms, waiting. "Help clean the place and I'll think about forgiving you."

"For what? I didn't trash the bar, the demons did that."

"I know."

His nostrils flared as his eyes narrowed in on her. "Then what?"

She mimed a phone with her pinky and thumb and put it to her ear. "Hey Jo, this is Dean. Yeah I'm still alive and kicking. Oh you're doing well too? That's great." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Anger deflated, he almost looked sorry. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." She gave him a sarcastic smirk and spun on her heel to go and help Sam who was watching their exchange as he put up chairs and righted tables.

Bottles were broken along the floors with leftover beer leaking into the woodwork. She grumbled about getting fired without pay as she leaned down to pick up the bottles when two larger hands took them and chucked them in a nearby dish bin. She glanced up to find a somber looking Dean.

He grabbed the rest of the bottles while Sam finished off the tables. Jo grabbed what was left of the glasses and piled them in the back room where they would be washed later.

When the bar looked like it had only been under siege by drunken idiots and not super-charged demons with supernatural strength, Jo sighed and hopped up on a barstool, her feet now throbbing in retaliation of pulling a nine-hour shift plus an added fight and clean up.

Dean joined her, his eyes averted toward the center of the room. "So, how where the hell did you learn that move from?"

Giving a tired smile, she looked at him only to find him staring at her. "You're dad actually. He came by on a visit with my father and he noticed some cuts and bruises on my arms and legs from the local bullies. Granted you should have seen what they looked like but your dad decided to show me the Winchester-arm Lock so the teachers could break up the fights without getting so much critical damage myself."

The man snorted. "Shit, I used that on demons and I couldn't hold one that strong."

She laughed, "John told me the same thing. Apparently, I had mastered it before he did."

They both chuckled as Sam came in to find the pair smirking. "What I miss?"

"Oh just that I can keep Dean in an arm lock and he can't hold a demon with the same technique."

Chuckling, Sam grabbed an opened beer sitting on the counter top and popped it open. "Yeah, he's a real wuss when it comes to demons. Did he ever tell you about the incident where he was infected with fear so bad he screamed like a girl when he spotted a cat?"

"Hey!" Dean snapped as Jo doubled over in laughter. Tears jerked at the corner of her eyes as her stomach hurt from the abuse. "That cat leapt from nowhere."

"What about the Scottish terrier you ran away from?" Sam recalled.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "How'd you know about that?"

His brother shrugged, noticing the blonde still hadn't come up for air. "Heard it from the grapevines."

"Bobby told you! I knew I shouldn't have said anything to him!" Dean would remember to get that old timer. Fat chance he'd tell him anything again.

Sam pulled at Jo's shoulder. "Jo you alright?"

Red-faced and trails of tears running down her face, the blonde wheezed in pain but could care less. This had been the hardest she laughed since Ash's crazy jokes back at the Roadhouse. "Beware of the terriers! They bite!" Jo cried out.

Dean glared over to his brother. "You are so gonna get it."

To his threat, the younger Winchester joined Jo as he chuckled when Jo jumped at Dean with a bark causing self-absorbed ass to fall on said ass.


End file.
